


Hideaway

by Amiandivh



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiandivh/pseuds/Amiandivh
Summary: During an operation to obtain data on a new advanced BOW Leon and Chris stumble on a hoard they were not expecting. After a hard fought battle the team find a place to hideout and recover physically and emotionally.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Hideaway

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after the Glenn Arias operation so spoilers for vendetta (which you all should watch!)

"I NEED MORE AMMO!" Leon kennedy cried out to his partner on the other side of the room, Chris Redfield. Chris grabbed at his pack and could feel one full clip left but before he threw it he yelled back

"We need to find a way put of here Leon, look for a safe room before I throw so we can clear a path!"

Leon stabbed the knife he quickly pulled out into the brain of a zombie to give him some breathing room. He needed time to scan the hallway they were in.

Leon saw an exit down the hall to his left so he needed to clear the zombies to his right otherwise he might hit Chris.

"Keep your clip and fight your way to me! I can see a securities room at my 3!" Leon yelled at his partner as he started to make his way down at a near running speed. All of a sudden he hear the sounds of shuffling and moaning which made him stop abruptly in his tracks.

He saw 3 and could probably guarentee more were on the way. He had to clear a path. Chris was injured and needed medical attention. Pulling out his sharpest knife he thought *This should be easy.* Quickly he sliced throught the soft flesh of the zombies, making sure to destroy the brain stem putting them down permanently. Turning back he saw that Chris was almost through the hoard so he tried the handle of the door. It was locked so he took a step back and kicked the door open. Scanning the room he saw no other doors no windows and most importantly no zombies. He does see a book case that can be used for a blockade, but he has to get Chris in first.

Turning around Leon could see Chris had broker through and was running toward him. Leon reached out his hand to grab Chris but before he could grab it chris started to trip. Leon did something he knew was danger and ran out to grab Chris's hand and threw him into the room before falling on the ground. 

One of the zombies he thought was dead started to crawl towards him. Before he could tell chris to close the door a shot rang out.

"Saved the best for last. Now get in here before anymore show up!" Chris said as he released his now empty clip. 

Scrambling up leon ran in as Chris slammed the door. He got Chris's attention as he pulled thing out of a large bookcase.

"Help me barricade the door,its gonna be a while till we will be ready to go again."

Chris holsterd his pistol and ran to help move and push the bookcase over.

After the assault they just went through Leon really just wanted to give Chris a once over then a long firm hug.

Leon pause for a second and tried to ground himself remember this was a life and death situation, no time for a stupid emphatuation

After a few minutes of their adrenaline going down the pain finaly got to Chris. He started grunting,trying ti keep the sound of his pain down. He didnt want to worry Leon.

Leon grabbed a small box from his pouch after double checking the room and ran over to Chris.

"Wheres the pain? I have a couple first aid sprays I can numb it." Leon said procuring the spray from the box.

"Keep then for yourself I'm dead anyway." Chros said as he pushed away the medicine.

Suddenly in shock leon dropped the medicine and grabbed Chris by the shoulders pinning him in place and getting in far to close to his face "What do you mean what's wrong have you lost alot if blood? Chris talk to me!"

Chris put his hand on Leon's face and moved it to behind his neck. Leon couldnt help the shudder that came over him and he could tell that Chris noticed. He was more surprised by the way Christ tapped on a spot in the middle of his neck.

Understanding the meaning leon leaned Chris's head toward him with his hand in his hair. Looking down he saw a very long and nasty scratch that ran from the middle of his neck down his back and into his shoulder. Leon thought to himself that it looked like he tried to dodge the blow but it just dragged and made the wound longer.

He could see it starting to turn green and yellow. It would turn a dark crimson before long, Leon knew the symptoms of Infection.

Leon could feel that Chris still had his hand on his neck so he pulled back and lifted chris a little so he really could hug him. Then he started to laugh.

Chris pulled back as much as he could so he could look Leon in the eye, and maybe punch him.

"Leon what the hell is so funny? I'm not going to make it out of this mission alive!" Chris started to get louder but leon just hugged harder for a second or two before he pulled back and opened the med kit again saying

"You lucky bestard, it's just good that we still have mutual friends." 

Flipping a switch the top part of the med kit popped open revealing 3 vials that both men were very familiar with. 

Pulling one out and filling a stem with it Leon pulled Chris forward until they both bumped forehead as he injected the T Virus antidote into Chris's back he said quietly

"No matter what Chris I will always do my best to keep you safe and alive."

Chris pulled back in pain and the antidote did its job to heal the wound and eliminate the virus from his system. 

Leon hung his head down waiting for chris to heal and so he could move on from the intimate moment. When the vial was empty and Chris was done healing Leon went to his side and lifted him up to drag him to a chair in the corner to rest a while. 

Sitting down on the ground Leon gatheres all of their weapons to take supply and refill clips. If thing got desperate enough I may have to go back out and gather supplies with just my knife Leon thought.

"Hey Leon can I ask you a question?" Chris asked when his breathing and leveled out.

Leon jumped because he had zoned out while reloading clips but he stilled jurned around and said "Yea shoot?"

Wincing slightly Leon realized that was probably not the right way to answer but it was to later.

"I was just curious, why did you tell me to close the doors? Why did you want me to save myself? I figured at the time I wouldn't survive so I went back and got you but it could have gone wrong. 

Leon thought on that question for a long time and finaly said

"When you found me in that hotel drinking myself to death during the Arias you helped me, hell you saved my life. I was repaying the favor.

Chris thought and said

"No that's wrong cause you saved me first and you could have gotten up and come in but you told me to close the door. What's really going on Leon?"

"I don't know Chris the past few missions have felt like it's been me trying to protect you and I dont know why. Maybe I've just given up on myself again. I'm surprised you havent given up on me. Anybody else would."

Hearing this Chris put everything he had into getting off the chair and crawl over to Leon.

Leon hear the chair slide back and wanted to get up and help chaos but he just couldn' . All he could do was look at the gun in his hand and wait for Chris to di whatever he was planning.

When Chris got to leon he sat behind him and wrapped his arms around Leon saying

"Leon, no matter what you may think I have never given up on you just as you have never given up on me. So why would I abandon you now, partner?" 

Leon put his hands around Chris's and squeezed them u till his hands went numb. He wanted to say something anything but his emotions were to much for him to think of anything. At that moment he decided the only thing he could do was get Chris well again. 

Leon stood up and started to take off his vest and gear. When he got down to his civilian clothing and continued to disrobe Chris started questioning things. Until he got a look at Leon's back. He was transfixed at the perfect lines around his shoulders and the presence of to many scars to count. Still his muscles stood out and Chris in. Before he could think anymore about how he would like to run his hands over Leon's back, Leon turned around only wearing his tactical tight black pants.

"Uhhh Leon what the hell are you doing?" Chris asked suddenly trying to distract Leon from the fact that he was staring, but he was sure Leon knew.

"I'm going to look you you over you need to be lying down, not to mention that since I lost  
contact with Hunnigan an hour ago so no back up or pickup. We are gonna be here a while so I also made a bed for you to sleep. I'll take first watch so you can recover. Now get undressed and lay down so I can get you well again."

Chris wanted to say something to him along the lines of keep your pants on or how he would be fine,but he had to admit Leon was right. Chris started with his assault vest and was fine to deal with his gear until he got down to his final layer. As he brought his arms up the rib he cracked made its self known. He cried out when his arms were almost above his head.

"AH fuck! Chris screamed by accident. He didnt want to worry Leon any more than her had to. Unfortunetly Leon not only heard but ran to him putting his arm on Chris's shoul;der and on his stomach, he was worried Chris was going to fall out of the chair Leon put him in.

"Chris whats wrong?" Leon askes louder then he ment to. Chris didn't answer right away in to much pain to anwer. Maybe it was worse he though it was. Finally after what felt like a minute Chris finaly got his voice back telling Leon "Hey Leon i think im ok now you can let go of me now." Chris almost laughed at the concern Lone was showing for him.

Leonmeanwhile hadtaken to rubbing Chris's chest down to his abs until he was shook out of the trance he was in. "Oh sorry Chris i was checking to see if you had any external injuries. Anyway if you're feeling better take the shirt off and lie down. Before Leon could leave Chris reached out and grabbed leon's hand. 

"About that Leon i need some help getting the rest of my clothes off. I`m pretty sure I seriously hurt one of my ribs." Leon understood what Chris said but was focused on the place their hand met. He noded trying not to notice how goosebumps trailed up his arm from his hand. He let go of Chris's hand and nealt down to help Chris. He unlaced his boots and sat then next to him with his socks knowing he would have to check his leg. Leon noticed earlier that Chris was favoring one foot earlier. Standing uo to help Chris take his shirt off Leon almost let his mind wander to taking more than his shirt off but knew he had to focus on getting Chris back to 100%.

"Ok Chris I'm going to try to take your shirt off but we may have to cut it to get you out." 

"I understand Leon just do what you have to, I'm ready to get fixed up and get out of here."

Leon nodded and tried to pull the sleeve up over his arm but when the neckline of the shirt started to choke Chris Leon tired a could more methods but when Chris cried out on the last Waylon made a decision to cut the shirt telling Chris

"I'm sorry Chris but if I keep going I my hurt you even more. I'm going to have to cut your shirt."

Chris nodded his head before keeping still as Leon pulled out his knife. Leon put the knife inside of the shirt and made a cut in the front of his shirt until he was past the hem of his shirt.

Leon set the knife down and grabbed the parts where the shirt was split. Chris was about to say something along the lines of I can take care of it when Leon put all the force he could into ripping the shirt most of the way down the middle.

Trying to calm his breathing down Leon sat back and looked at Chris before realizing that what he just did could be seen as very sensual to an outside observer. Turning a bright shade of red Leon looked down at his hands and tried not to look at chris or his chiseled chest he was totally staring at.

"Chris if you can get that shirt of now the lay down and take your pants of, I saw you limping earlier and need to examine your legs."

"Is that the only reason you want me to take my pants off?" Chris said with a smirk as Leon6head shot up with an angry look on his face.

"Ofcourse it is Chris! Your health and safety are the only thing that mater to me right now!"

"I appreciate it leon but neither of us can deny what's happening between us. Think about it you noticed I was limping when I didnt even notice it. I twisted my ankle in a training session a couple days ago. I was probably just limping out of habit. But you noticed cause you care for me. And if I'm being truthful to myself I care about you to. We have worked together for a long time, I know how you work."

Reaching out Chris grabs Leon's hand and pulls it to his chest. Leon can feel Chris's heartbeat and without thinking Leon moved his hand around feeling the muscles and scars on Chris's chest. Chris broke out in goose bumps bot used to being touched like this in suck a tender manner. 

"I saw earlier when I grabbed your hand you broke out in goosebumps just like this, you probably even noticed me staring at you when your back was to me. You are absolutely gorgeous."

Leon looked him in the eyes for the first time in a while asking

"Are you sure you want to go through this Chris? It could not only ruin our friendship but our working relationship in way we may not even know."

Chris just looked at him and said 6 simple words.

"Nothing could come between us, partner."

That was all Leon needed. He ripped open Chris's shirt all the way and put his arms around his back as he pulled him in for a kiss that left both of them breathless and fighting for who was in control. Since leon didnt have a hurt ribcage he took control and played Chris down so he could get on top of him, carefully though. He pulled Chris's shirt off all the way so he could see the arms he wanted wrapped around him as they continue the relationship into other things. He continues exploring Chris's body with kisses trying to find sensitive places and continuing to run his hands all over Chris's upper half.

"I dont want to take things to far today." Leon said in Chris's ear 

"We still have plenty of time after we get out of here." Chris practically growled knowing he would go to bed without a release but didnt complaing. Especialy if Leon continued using his hands and mouth as masterfully as he was

\--------------A Few Minutes Later-------------

  


"Your ribs still hurting as much as they were before?" Leon asked as he laid on the floor next to Chris striking his hair slowing throwing a quick head scratch in every now again.

"No I think your own particular brand of therapy helped it immensely" Chris said with a laugh. 

"That's good, if your feeling better then we need to continue preparing and try to get out of here and get home. I have alot planned for us when we get home." Leon said looking over at Chris with a knowing wink

"Good then let's hurry up cause I cant wait to get home."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I'll be honest I got the core idea for the concept from a list of story starters and just developed the rest from there.


End file.
